


SCRAPPED - Play on Words

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn is a dick, Chapter 13, Gen, Mind Games, Spoilers, not sure what else to tag, this was really hard to write, word tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: I HAVE RE WRITTEN THIS, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE REWRITE <3http://archiveofourown.org/works/10522260





	

**Author's Note:**

> GO READ THE REWRITE  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10522260
> 
> This idea sprung into my head and hurt my heart so here's a fic.
> 
> This was actually very hard to write. I wanted to do the ending a little nicer and in detail, but i really struggled. I've never written an angst fic before. And i throw myself into something like this? Yikes.
> 
> Enjoy (as much as you can enjoy a fic like this)

 

Noctis had been running through Zegnautus Keep for what felt like forever. He had seen sights of Prompto several times, but he couldn’t get his friend to respond to his calls and he was never able to catch up to the blonde. This was beyond frustrating.

 

He just wanted to save Prompto. What had the Chancellor done to him? It was scary to think...He thought back to when he saw the other on the train and he held a remote in his hand. He had clicked it when he brought up Prompto. 

 

Prompto was most likely being tortured. The thought made Noctis sick. He let out a frustrated yell as he stabbed his father's sword through the head of a MT, watching it crumple to the ground, lights flashing as Noctis quickly rolled away as it exploded.

 

“Damn it!” His voice sounded choked. His hands were in fists at his side. He couldn’t keep doing this. He had the ring of Lucii on his finger now, and he was depending on its power. It hurt him every time he used it. He felt a surge of pain go through him whenever he turned to the ring instead of his sword.

 

The sword had similar effects. 

 

“DAMNIT ARDYN!” Noctis screamed, looking left to right up the hallway as dysfunctional Magitech troopers ran at him.

 

“Tut tut. Language, your highness.” Came the calm, mocking tone over the intercom. Noctis let out a growl as he shut his eyes and focused his being into the ring, lifting his arm as he called what could only be assumed to be a black hole, opening it and sending the Magitech to another dimension. 

 

Poor other dimension.

 

He let out a grunt as he fell to his knees, gripping his wrist.  Where was Prompto? Why wasn’t the blonde responding when he saw him?

 

He forced himself to his feet once more and continued down the hallway, spotting yet another malfunctioned Magitech. He quickly slid himself between a gap in the wall, nearly holding his breath. He could hear the metal footsteps heading his way and he watched as the thing passed him. 

 

And turn right back around and grab him out from his hiding spot.

 

“Gah--” Noctis grunted as he was pulled into a  _ tight _ embrace and he heard a ticking.  _ Fuck fuck fuck _ he struggled and kicked, managing to break free from the Magitechs grasp, but was unable to do anything besides fall back as the thing exploded, and Noctis le tout a cry of pain as the fire scorched his skin.

 

“DAMMIT” he screamed yet again. He retrieved a potion and groaned as it took effect. 

 

“You sick son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!” he yelled. He ran through the hall, ducking into rooms to avoid Magitech only to run into daemons. He had trained rigorously to fight, but this was taking its tole on him.

 

“Tic, Toc. Tic. Toc…” Ardyn’s voice echoed through the facility, and he continued to soft thrum of a ticking sound. Noctis let out yet another growl. 

 

He got level 4 clearance and entered a large, open room with boxes and storage containers lining the walls. He walked carefully, 

 

“Noct, We’re buddies, right?” Ardyn’s voice was playful. Noctis hated it.

 

“I cannot wait to stab you repeatedly in your damn fucking face.” The prince spat. A laugh echoed the halls.

 

“Noct, you wound me.”

 

“I fully intend to, bastard” he hissed, jaw clenched as he watched black smoke appear before him, Daemons rising from the ground.

 

He didn’t hesitate to open the black hole once more,  watching as the creatures got sucked into it. Now having the knowledge of what daemons were...Where the came from. He felt a pang of guilt. But death was better than nothing. There wasn’t a way to help them. Those people were gone.

 

One lone creature remained and he held out his hand and began to suck the life force room the creature, watching it shrivel up into nothingness. 

 

He knelt on the ground as he recovered from the use of the ring.

 

He got back to his feet only to be met with more challenges. Magitec, daemons. The works. He sighed as he ran into the battle, his father’s sword drawn.

  
  


Once that was all over he was more bloody, more singed, more scratched. And he felt weaker. He limped down a hallway leading out of the room. More hallways. More of a maze.

 

He turned a corner just in time to catch the blonde again, not getting a chance to call out before he vanished behind a door. Noctis didn’t hesitate to run forward and into the room, determined to catch up and reach his friend.

 

“Prompto!” he called, looking left and right. There were two separate hallways.

 

“Oh my. Which way?” a deep chuckle followed the words.

 

“Sick fuck.” he decide to take the left path. There was no commentary from the Chancellor, which made him almost nervous. He hated the way he hesitated. He let his hand run along the wall as he slowly descended the hallway, and he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he began to feel lightheaded. He paused his movements.

 

His leg still hurt and he was still limping. He pulled out another, grateful for how quick the serum took effect. He continued down the hall, coming to cells. They had remains of daemons and humans and MT’s alike. He shuddered. He saw a door at the end of the hallway and prayed that Prompto would be behind it.

 

Be behind it and be alive.

 

He made his way to the door and swiped the card, and the door opened. The room was pitch black. No light illuminated from anywhere but the open doorway, seeping light into the room. He couldn’t make anything out, however.

 

He was hesitant as he stepped through the door, which shut a little too quickly for his liking behind him.

 

“Oh Noooct. Would you like some light?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ardyn.”

 

The sound of something falling over startled him, looking towards the direction. It sounded small, like a can or something. 

 

“How do you ask? You want to find Prompto alive, don’t you?” the word alive made Noctis flinch. 

 

“Turn on the lights, sick bastard.” he growled.

 

“Ah ah,”

 

The fact Ardyn seemed to be getting off on this pissed Noctis on beyond belief.

 

“Fucker.” he took a deep breath. “Turn on the light.”

 

“That the best you can do, Noct?”

 

“ _ Please _ .” he felt his gut tighten. Ardyn was fueling his rage.  _ Calm down, Noctis. Deep breaths. Prompto can handle himself until you get there. _ He reminded himself.

 

The lights flickered on, row by row revealing a relatively long room. At the end of the hall were two chairs. But Noctis only noticed one, and he noticed the tied up slouched figure in the chair that had caught his eye first and he ran forward.

 

“Prompto!” he called as he ran forward. He was almost there, so close. Just a few more feet.

 

“ _ Not so fast, Noctis _ ”

 

He was grabbed around the waist and yanked back by force. He glanced at the offender, to find a Magitech who had wrapped its arms around his waist in a vice. Noct struggled, but he was trapped.

 

“Noct, I’m so glad we’re playing this game! Game nights are the best.”

 

“BASTARD!” Noctis had tears running down his face. He had been so  _ close _ . 

 

“Now now, don’t be so upset. It’s your turn to make a move in this game.” Noctis did not like the others tone. Not at all.

 

“Then let me go!”

 

“Ah ah, that’s not how this works. You get to chose, you don’t get to move forward until you do so.”

 

Noctis was gritting his teeth so hard the sound caused him to flinch at his own action.

 

“Choose what?!” he snapped towards the ceiling. The other was weak, playing this ‘game’ from the safety of...wherever it was he was.

 

“Choose who to save, of course.” Ardyn’s voice was rather cheerful. Noctis furrowed his brows and looked forward. In one chair was Prompto. In the second chair was

 

Prompto.

 

Two? Two Promptos? Noctis felt his stomach drop. He didn’t like this. He looked between the two of them.

 

They were both conscious. They were both struggling against their bounds. They both had identical freckles and matching mole's. Two sets of wide, wet blue eyes stared at him. Blood and bruises and scrapes were on each of them.

 

“W-What?” he breathed. Both sets of eyes were sincere. He looked over each Prompto carefully. What if he chose wrong?!

 

“What happens if I...If i choose wrong?” he asked, swallowing thickly.

 

“Whomever you don’t chose gets shot in the head.” The Chancellor replied casually. As if that information was common knowledge. 

 

Noctis hated the fact that he couldn’t tell the two apart. Muffled noises came from behind the tape silencing them. 

 

“Need a hint, your highness?” Noctis nodded without even registering the motion.

 

“Ones a Human, and ones a Magitech,” The smooth voice noted. “Look for clues.”

 

Noctis took a deep breath. He’d feel less bad about the other Prompto dying if it was just some MT, then and not an actual person. 

 

Noctis began to scan the bodies from where he was being held by a Magitech trooper. He looked between the two blondes. He started at their faces, skimming them for any difference. Upon catching none he worked down the neck and shoulders, looking across the bound torsos. 

 

“Fuck,” he choked out, tears falling from wet eyes. One fuck up and Prompto’s death would be on his own hands.

 

“Do you need another hint?” Ardyn asked, voice traveling through the PA system. Noctis was too focused on the differences to register he was being spoken too. 

 

They both had those little moles Prompto had on his armpits. He thought for sure that would be what would help I’m tell them apart. It was such a small difference.

 

“Please don’t make me do this.” Noctis sounded broken.

 

“Want me to choose for you, Your highness?” Noctis was silent, hesitating. What should he say? Who would the other chose? Was this just to play with his head more, or would the other really kill Prompto?

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’d save the Magitech.” Ardyn’s voice came through and Noctis let out a scream.

 

“DAMMIT PLEASE STOP THIS!” He screamed. He should know his best friend. He should fucking know.

 

He looked between them more. “P-Prompto, whichever one is the real you. I-I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” he balled his hands into fists at his side. “I-I can’t find a difference. If...If I fuck this up and kill you please.  _ Fuck  _  I don’t want to think of that, I don’t want to kill you I-I” tears were pouring from his eyes.. He shut them as he shook his head. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I GET YOU KILLED.” his stomach dropped at the thought.

 

“You have 60 seconds before i decide for you, Noct.”

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

 

“Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc….”

 

He scanned over them. Down their arms, matching the pattern of freckles the best he could. That's when he saw it. On one of the Prompto’s wrist there was a barcode. He glanced to the other Prompto and saw no such thing.

 

Prompto didn’t have a  _ barcode _ on him. That was...That was ridiculous. That didn’t make sense. Why would he? And if he did, Noctis would’ve noticed it for sure.

 

“Twenty five, Twenty four, twenty three,”

 

“I’ve decided!” he shouted, heart clenching.  _ What if he was wrong somehow _ ?! No. No that had to be the Magitech. He glanced own at the arms still holding him. Past the broken armor on its wrist there was a barcode. That was evidence enough.

 

He still felt unnerved.

 

“Oh? Who are we going to shoot in the head?” Ardyn sounded giddy. Sick fuck.

 

_ You. _ Noctis had to bite his tongue. 

 

“I-I…” he looked between the two. He met both their eyes in a deep embrace of apology. To both of them. Because he was so scared he would fuck this up. 

 

“Eleven, Ten, Nine, Eight…”

 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SHUT UP!”

 

“Six, Five, Four”

 

“The one to my right.” His stomach dropped as he made his decision.

 

A Magitech stepped out of what appeared to be nowhere and held the gun to the back o the chosen Prompto’s head.

 

“That one is the Magitech?” The chancellor asked. Noctis swallowed thickly. The Prompto with the gun to the back of his head had watery eyes and was staring at Noctis. He was no longer struggling. Just staring with a forgiving look.

 

“W-Wait, I’m not sure I….”

 

**_BANG._ **

 

Blood splattered forward and Prompto slumped forward. The light had left his eyes the second the bullet crossed through his skull. The blood dripped from the wounds on either side of his head, falling to the floor and forming a puddle.

 

Noctis was breathing raggedly. The Magitech behind him made no notion to free him. He looked at the living Prompto.

 

“Noct, Do you know where Prompto is from?”

 

_ The fuck kind of question is that?! _

 

“Lucis”

 

“Tut tut, you clearly don’t know your best friend at all.” Noctis’ stomach dropped at the statement.

 

“W-What the fuck do you mean?” A dark laugh echoed through the room.

 

“Prompto Argentum was never a person.” his voice sing songed. 

 

“The hell are you going on about?” Noctis’ voice was right, and thick with tears.

 

“Prompto Besithia, however, would be the proper name for your friend.”

 

_ Besithia? _ That sounded familiar, but why?

 

“Prompto is not from Lucis.”

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

“Prompto was born in Niflheim.” Ardyn’s voice was not cheery. It was not playful or sing-songy. It was serious. And that tone evoked chills into Noctis and his eyes went wide.

 

“Right here, actually. Shame such a fine specimen escaped from the research facilities. How a one year old escapes is beyond me.”

 

Noctis’ stomach dropped. He was going to throw up.

 

“Verstael was so furious his son had gone missing. Not because it was his child. Not at all. It was moreso because he wanted to continue his tests. Raising human daemon half breeds, Human and Magitech combined. Oh, it was a beautiful project. It was a shame he lost Prompto so young.”

 

Noctis stared at the deceased body slumped over in the chair.

 

“Shame. Really is. Should have told you sooner, but being from Niflheim and living in Lucis? Yikes. That would’ve gone over well. Especially when he was found out. He would’ve been executed by the royal family!”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Looks like his worst fear came to be after all.”

 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Noctis struggled in the Magitech's grip, thrashing and flailing. A low beeping noise lead him to believe the thing was about to blow.

 

And it did. He let out a sharp yell as he felt his skin bluster from the explosion against his back. 

 

He groaned and when he looked up again, the left chair was an empty shell of metal. It had been an illusion. There was never a second Prompto at all.

 

“I told you I would’ve spared the Magitech.” Ardyn’s voice was dark.

 

Noctis crawled forward, body weak. He pulled himself up to the chair Prompto was in and got into a kneeling position, lifting himself onto his knees.

 

“P-Pr...Prompto…” his voice cracked as tears flooded his face and his chest felt tight. 

 

“N-No...Pro-ompto...I’m sorry I--” a hand came to gently cup the other's cheek, looking over his face for  _ some _ sign that by some miracle he had survived.

 

He was gone.

 

He felt his hand tremble and he just wrapped his arms around his friend's corpse, hugging it to his chest tightly as he let out a scream. A loud, pained scream. It lasted awhile. A good five minutes he sat there and held his deceased friend, gripping into him and crying.

 

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU ARDYN. I WILL DESTROY YOU YOU HEAR ME?!”

 

A deep chuckle.

 

“I’ll be waiting, Noct.” he quipped.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GO READ THE REWRITE  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10522260
> 
> So I wrote this at like, 3 am and after rereading it myself im not super happy with it?? So once I work on my Gladio series a little I think I'm going to come back and rewrite this. I apologize for all the mistakes and typos.  
> I need to stop writing at 3am ha.


End file.
